Por tu vestido
by Mili Riddle
Summary: Declaimer: este fanfic participa en una actividad para San Valentín. Ninguno de los personajes, hechizos, etc. me pertenecen, sino a la célebre y encantadora JK Rowling.


Desde el momento en que vio a Blaise sobre una mesa, bailando de forma ridícula _con una música ridícula_ , supo que estaba perdido y que ir a una fiesta Muggle con él, había sido la peor decisión jamás tomada.

—¡Baja de ahí, Zabini!

—¡Puedo ver todo desde aquí, Draqui!

—¡Te lo advierto, te dejaré solo aquí! —Blaise seguía bailando moviendo sus brazos en el aire completamente perdido —. ¡Me voy al carajo! —le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

 _—¡Te amo!_

Se largaba, no iba a luchar con un borracho como Zabini. Ese tipo era imposible de manejar en ese estado y él no era precisamente dueño de la paciencia. Además, llegaría a salvo. Siempre lo hacía, eso no lo convertía en un amigo terrible e irresponsable ¿no?

Se dirigía a la salida con pasos firmes. Empujó a un par de bailarines, otro par de parejas -de las cuáles no estaba seguro, dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro-, unos cuantos ebrios, un par de tropiezos, hasta que finalmente vio las benditas letras verdes de «SALIDA».

—Bingo —dio un paso con confianza, pero lo que no esperaba era que ese fuera suficiente para tragarse a alguien en el momento menos indicado —. ¡Fíjate, asqueroso Muggle! —gritó ofuscado mirando su camisa negra favorita -una de tantas-, empapada con cerveza barata.

 _—¿Malfoy?_

Levantó la mirada. Demonios, hasta le había dolido el cuello al hacerlo. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Era imposible no reconocer la voz de _ella_ , aún por encima de aquella música ensordecedora y asquerosa.

— _Granger_ —dijo entre dientes mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo, no es como si lo hubiera podido evitar, sus ojos bajaron hacia su vestido ceñido y... seductor que, vaya, no dejaba nada a la imaginación y que lamentablemente, le quedaba perfecto —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó arisco.

Lo último que había necesitado para esa anoche era encontrarse con ella. ¿Qué demonios quería el destino con él? Al parecer, arruinarlo y pisotearlo como una cucaracha, se dijo así mismo.

—¿Disculpa? Eso debería preguntarlo yo: ¿qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar _lleno de Muggles?_

—¿Crees que yo vendría aquí por mi propia iniciativa? Fue culpa de Blaise —Hermione levantó una ceja con ironía. Parecía tener preparada una buena respuesta mordaz. Pero se detuvo y en su lugar, frunció el ceño al ver algo por encima de su hombro. Draco inmediatamente siguió su mirada y terminó por girarse —Oh, no. No, no, no y no.

—Bueno, ya veo que no mentías.

Por poco habían evitado que Blaise corriera desnudo entre los muggles _agitando su varita_. Habría sido un desastre; lo poco que alcanzó hacer con ella, fue apenas un par de chispas. Chispas que todos los muggles celebraron, pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de efecto del show de la banda en vivo de aquella fiesta.

—Que... lindas estrellitas. ¿Las has visto, Draqui? —el moreno sonreía tontamente mientras se apoyaba contra el rubio que gruñía como un animal salvaje —. Oye, leoncita —se volteó a mirar a la castaña —, lindo vestido.

—Gracias por notarlo —rió Hermione.

—Cuando quieras —soltó en un intento fallido de ser seductor.

Todo el camino se la pasó hablando, cantando y por último, pero no menos importante, gritando que amaba a las estrellas. Luego de una disputa con Malfoy sobre: a qué lugar llevarían al chico, reanudaron su camino. Por supuesto, se había sentido satisfecha al ganar la discusión hasta que, al llegar a su edificio, recordó las escaleras; las cuales fueron un martirio subir.

Blaise no había tenido equilibrio para nada y Hermione se preguntó, durante esos caóticos minutos, qué había tomado el mago para estar tan ebrio. Definitivamente, no algo sano.

Llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, entraron a los tumbos hasta el sillón, donde dejaron caer -por la gracia de Merlín- a Zabini sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Draco y ella dejaron escapar un suspiro y luego unos quejidos de dolor.

—No esperaba que San Valentín acabara de esta manera.

—Cierra la boca, Granger.

—Oye, tranquilo. ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva, hurón? —retrocedió y tocó algo en la pared que encendió las luces.

No quiso verse curioso, pero aquello sin duda había despertado el monstruo de la curiosidad que dormía en su interior. Pudo ver con más claridad a Blaise, que con su deplorable aspecto, ya había sucumbido al más profundo sueño. Ya lo oían roncar y murmurar sobre las estrellas. Hermione le hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que la siguiera, sería raro quedarse parados ahí sin decir nada, al menos esa era su excusa. La miró con desconfianza, por supuesto hasta que aceptó salir de allí.

—¿Esta es tu cueva?

—Temporalmente, me mudaré a Francia en un par de días con Ginny —dijo de espalda a él preparando unas tazas de café —. Es una decisión de último momento.

Draco bufó. Sus ojos bailaban por el lugar. Todo era demasiado pequeño y sentía que las paredes se le venían encima. No era fanático de los lugares así y tenía una muy buena razón para no serlo.

—Creí que terminarías casándote con la Comadreja.

Hermione se giró con las tazas en mano y se acercó a él tendiéndole una. Se encogió de hombros y antes de tomar un sorbo de su café le respondió:

—Yo igual, pero ninguno estaba preparado para... «una relación seria» —hizo un ademán al bajar la taza de sus labios y miró al rubio que parecía interesado en su «triste historia de amor» —. Nos dimos un tiempo, tal vez para siempre. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me casaré en una semana, si es que accidentalmente la boda no se concreta.

—¿Accidentalmente?

—Blaise y yo nos iremos a Francia —murmuró tomando su café sin quitar sus ojos de ella —. Es decisión de último momento —Hermione sonrió.

Y no sabía porqué lo había hecho y Draco no estaba lejos del mismo pensamiento. De repente se sintió cómodo allí, entre ese diminuto espacio con la Ex Gryffindor con ese revelador vestido de fiesta.

—Brindemos —soltó sin más sacando su varita —¡Accio Whisky de Fuego! —una botella apareció de un rincón. La tomó con destreza y la destapó con facilidad para la sorpresa del rubio. Le sirvió, en la misma taza de café, un poco y luego lo hizo en la suya —. Por los amores prohibidos, los fracasos inevitables y... _las «decisiones de último momento»_

—Por las mujeres —comenzó él levantando la taza —, el sexo y... _por tu vestido_ —concretó chocando la pieza de porcelana —. No me malinterpretes, sigo odiándote. Pero no puedo no admitir, que ese maldito vestido te queda... perfecto.

—Qué delicado.

—Como una florecilla.


End file.
